The proposal focuses on molecular mechanisms of oncogenesis. It includes three major projects. The first deals with lncRNAs (long non-coding RNAs) that are specifically regulated by the oncoprotein MYC and by the oncogenic H1047R mutant of p110a of PI3K (phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase). The second focuses on the application of a novel and quantitative proteomic technique, QBID, to determine stimulus-specific changes in the interactomes in the PI3K pathway. The third project consists of a structural analysis of the p110-p85 complex of PI3K. Each of these projects is highly and directly cancer-relevant. Progress on these fronts will have an impact on the translation of basic knowledge into clinical medicine.